


Star-Crossed

by coffeeaddict7



Series: Video AUs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Genderswap, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Soulmates, Tragedy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeaddict7/pseuds/coffeeaddict7
Summary: Lifetime after lifetime they were reborn,to find that one true love.Only to lose each other in death again.Or Steve and Tony finding each other in every life during centuries.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Video AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091810
Kudos: 9





	Star-Crossed

<https://youtu.be/7tbmBHcSzLs>


End file.
